fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Delex
Earth |ailments = Waterblight Earthblight Stun |weaknesses = Water Thunder Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Great Delex is a large Piscine Wyvern found in deserts. She is an old, female Delex that rules over packs of her smaller, younger kin, and will direct them in battle. Physiology The Great Delex greatly resembles her smaller subordinates, but has some notable changes apart from her increased size and bulk to set herself apart from them. Her skin is brown as opposed to tan, her underbelly is light grey instead of white, and her dorsal fin is deep blue as opposed to teal. She has a long, thresher-like back fin whose length exceeds her body's, and has a pair of horns that sits on her forehead. Small, white spines can be found on the sides of her torso, and her fangs are longer than a standard Delex's. Ecology The Great Delex is the dominant form of female Delex, who acquire the title of "Great" after they are fully grown and mature and assert dominance over any rivals fighting for the role of alpha. Unlike its smaller brethren, she has a pair of horns, which serve as a status symbol and allow her to skewer targets, and a large, thresher-like tail fin, which is designed to stun prey through slapping motions and loud noises, which are produced when she violently slams her tail into the sand. These traits can only be acquired by female Delex, so there are no male Great Delex in nature. Despite how loud her tail slam is, it has little to no effect on her or other Delex despite their sensitive hearing, which is because it produces a different sound frequency from noises known to startle them, such as those produced by Sonic Bombs. Like her subordinates, she is prone to swallowing sand when swimming, and can mix it with mucus to produce sand balls that can be used to attack prey and predator alike. Due to her larger size and greater strength, Great Delex can hunt a larger variety of prey than her smaller kin, and has been known to overpower and kill other large monsters, such as Great Jaggi, Gendrome, Qurupeco, and Cephadrome on a few occasions, but despite these new advantages, she is still vulnerable to predation from more dangerous monsters, such as Nibelsnarf, Saguatto, Tigrex, Seregios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Sand Barioth, Desert Seltas Queen, and Jhen Mohran. Behavior Like her smaller kin, Great Delex is fairly calm until provoked, but is a lot more likely to attack a threat than flee from it, and will give her subordinates orders through noises that sound like instruments; bell-like noises are orders to flee, cymbal-like noises are orders to attack, and timpani-like noises are orders to join her in battle. Despite this, she does know her limits, and will flee if outmatched, ordering her troops to go with her through a noise that sounds like a ringing bell. Abilities Great Delex holds control over packs of Delex, and can order them to join her in battle, swarm targets, or flee if the target is too strong. She has a long, scythe-like tail fin that can produce disorienting sounds when slammed into sand, Habitat Great Delex thrives in the Sandy Plains, the Dunes, the Great Desert, and the Wildspire Waste. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,400 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,870 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,380 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,420 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Torso: 45 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Dorsal Fin: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Side Fins: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 15 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Dorsal Fin = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Side Fins = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Kulu-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Qurupeco - Wins. * vs. Desert Seltas - Wins (loses if Desert Seltas Queen is present). * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Draw. * vs. Cephadrome - Draw. * vs. Chipoake/Maestro Chipoake - Loses, but deals damage in the process (normal)/Loses (Maestro). * vs. Barroth - Loses. * vs. Jyuratodus - Loses. * vs. Volvidon - Loses. * vs. Nibelsnarf - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses. * vs. Sunset Arzuros - Loses. * vs. Monoblos/White Monoblos - Loses. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Loses. Attacks Great Delex has the same attacks as the ordinary Delex, but deals more damage, covers a wider range, and its sand blasts inflict Earth damage and Earthblight along with Waterblight. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Body Check Great Delex uses a flinging motion to shift herself to the side in order to bash the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Attack Command Great Delex lifts her head into the air and makes cymbal-like noises, causing all Delex in the area to swarm the hunter and use their strongest attacks against them. Summon Command Great Delex lifts her head into the air and makes timpani-like noises, attracting five to six Delex to her area. Tail Slap Great Delex swings its thresher-like tail clockwise, then counter-clockwise. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Stun. Dolphin Jump Great Delex buries herself in the sand, then jumps out of it like a dolphin in random directions three times in a row. This attack deals medium damage. In G-Rank, she will immediately slide herself towards the hunter after the attack is finished, which deals medium-high damage and has a homing effect. Disorienting Slap Great Delex hoists her tail into the air, then slams it into the sand, producing a loud, disorienting noise and a cloud of sand as she does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Stun and Earthblight. If the hunter is not near the tail, but is close to her body, they will simply cover their ears instead. High-Grade Earplugs can keep the hunter from covering their ears, but they will still take damage and suffer from status effects if hit by the tail or the sand. Sand Beam Great Delex takes a deep breath in, then expels a large beam of sand and mucus. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Earthblight. She can either use it in a straightforward fashion, or use a sweeping motion to increase its range. Weapons Great Sword War Scythe --> Glorious Scythe Long Sword Sand Thresher --> Calamitous Thresher Hammer Temblor Timpani --> Seismic Timpani Hunting Horn Gravelly Bell --> Rockfall Bell Gunlance Sandblasting Fauchard --> Burial Fauchard Switch Axe Desert Reaper --> Sandstorm Reaper Charge Blade Silt Kama --> Imperatrix's Kama Light Bowgun Dune Captain --> Dune General Heavy Bowgun Hablaster --> Hablitz Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 * Nature 0 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Evasion +2, Scavenger, Earth Atk +2, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 * Nature 0 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Evasion +2, Scavenger, Earth Atk +3, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 * Nature 0 * Aether 0 * Matter 0 Skills: Evasion +3, Scavenger, Earth Atk +3, Raise Hunger Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Evasion +2, Scavenger, Earth Atk +2, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 105-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Evasion +2, Scavenger, Earth Atk +3, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder -10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter +5 Skills: Evasion +3, Scavenger, Earth Atk +3, Raise Hunger Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The head will be scarred. Dorsal Fin- The dorsal fin will be tattered. Tail- The tail will be scarred, and part of it will break off. Trivia * Great Delex's scythe-like tail fin was based on those found on thresher sharks. * When exhausted, Great Delex will fail to spit sand at the hunter. She can recover stamina by eating from corpses or preying on an Apceros or a Rhenoplos. * Credit for the icon goes to TheElusiveOne. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Stun Monster